The Mixed Tape
by JJCAL12
Summary: I never really thought of it before but I can't let her leave. She's staying here. I'm making her. Even if I die trying.
1. Getting out of here, Love you

**Another story coming your way guys!**

"OLGA! GET YOU BEHIND DOWN HERE! I ASKED YOU TO DO THE DISHES 10 MINUTES AGO! GET OFF THE PHONE WITH THAT FEE FEE OR WHATEVER AND HURRY UP!"

Helga was getting quite tired of that sentence. 'I have to get out of here. I can't stand being here anymore. I'm running away.' Helga thought. She sighed.

When she was just a girl, she expected the world but it flew away from her reach, So she ran away in her sleep. Dreamed of para- para- paradise. Para- para- paradise. Para- para- paradise, Every time she closed her eyes. Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh. When she was just a girl, she expected the world. but it flew away from her reach And the bullets catch in her teeth. Life goes on, It gets so heavy. The wheel breaks the butterfly. Every tear, a waterfall, In the night, the stormy night she closed her eyes. In the night, the stormy night, away she'd fly and dreamed of para- para- paradise. Para- para- - para- paradise. Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh. She dreamed of para- para- paradise. Para- para- paradise. Para- para- paradise. Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh la la La La la la. So lying underneath those stormy skies, She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh I know the sun must set to rise. This could be para- para- paradise Para- para- paradise. This could be para- para- paradise. Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh. This could be para- para- paradise. Para- para- paradise. Could be para- para- paradise. Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh. This could be para- para- paradise Para- para- paradise. Could be para- para- paradise. Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh -oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-ooOo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo

Helga was all packed. "I'm going to write to Arnold. I want to tell him I'm leaving." Helga said aloud.

Dear Arnold,

Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen  
But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy  
But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open  
Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling.  
But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face, yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe, but I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you. They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth. My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing. You cut me open and I keep bleeding keep, keep bleeding love, I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love, keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love. You cut me open, and it's draining all of me. Oh they find it hard to believe. I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see. I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you. They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth. My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing. You cut me open and I keep bleeding keep, keep bleeding love, I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love, keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love. You cut me open and I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love, I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love, keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love. You cut me open and I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

I'm leaving Hillwood Arnold. Have a good life here.

Love,

Helga


	2. A gift in hope you stay

**Epic last chapter even though this is the second one lol. Well enjoy the words my brain created. Here's the playlist playlist?list=PLvQ-IGnQ7AlxNRrri0Oe4PbL87Rt1Vw7V&feature=edit_ok**

Arnold read the note in horror. "No. She's not leaving. She can't leave. No." he dropped the paper. Trying to think something up to keep her here. She has a good reason to go, Arnold agreed... but for some reason he felt like he couldn't live on with her gone. He had to find a way to keep her here. Then he came up with the most cheesiest idea he had probably ever thought of. He quickly got to work.

As soon as he was done he wrote 'Helga' on his masterpiece. He quickly sped out into the streets. Looking left and right and left again, searching for that pink bow he knew oh too well.

This is morning, That's when I spend the most time Thinking 'bout what I've given up. This is a warning. When you start the day just to close the curtains You're thinking 'bout what I've given up  
'I've got to find her. Where could she have gone? Not far I hope.'

Where are you now? As I'm swimming through the stereo, I'm writing you a symphony of sound. Where are you now? As I rearrange the songs again, This mix could burn a hole in anyone, But it was you I was thinking of. This better work.'  
'This better work'

I read your letter, The one you left when you broke into my house Retracing every step you made. And you said you meant it, And there's a piece of me in every single Second of every single day, But if it's true then tell me how it got this way  
'If you truely love me you'll stay if I need you to.'

Where are you now? As I'm swimming through the stereo I'm writing you a symphony of sound. Where are you now? As I rearrange the songs again, This mix could burn a hole in anyone But it was you I was thinking of.  
'I think I see her at the bus stop!'

And I can't get to you, I can't get to you, I can't get to you you, you.

'Just a little further...'

Where are you now? As I'm swimming through the stereo, I conduct a symphony of sound. Where are you now? As I'm cutting through you track by track. I swear to God this mix could sink the sun, But it was you I was thinking of. And where are you now? And where are you now?  
"Helga!" Helga turned around seeing Arnold panting fast. She was getting ready to get on the bus when he arrived. Just in time. "Helga. Take this." Arnold said handing Helga a tape. "If you do leave, I just want you to have a piece of me wherever you go." Arnold hugged Helga and Helga began to cry. "I didn't want to leave you, I just needed to get away from my parents. I'll stay if you... really want me to." Arnold whiped her tears. "I can't live without you. I died inside knowing you were leaving. I couldn't have you be gone." He kissed her. They walked to Arnold's house so Helga would have a place to live for a while. Arnold watched her listen to his tape. To see her smile meant everything to him.

And this is my mixed tape for her, It's like I wrote every note With my own fingers.

Songs on the tape

It will rain by Bruno Mars

Just the girl by The Click Five

Look after you by The Fray

Feels like tonight by Daughtry

Story of a girl by Nine Days

On top of the world by Imagine Dragons

She's not afraid by One Direction

Never gunna be alone by Nickelback

Lego House by Ed Sheeran

I'm yours by Jason Mraz

Over my head by The Fray

No words by The Script

Glowing by The Script

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
